pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
George Cabot Lodge
George Cabot '"'Bay"' Lodge' (October 10, 1873 - August 21, 1909), was an American poet. Life Youth and education Lodge was born in Boston. His father was Henry Cabot Lodge, a politician. His mother was Anna Cabot Mills Davis Lodge. He was named after his great-great-grandfather, George Cabot. Lodge began studies at Harvard, and continued them in France and Berlin into his mid-20s. Career In 1897, Lodge began work as a secretary to both his father and a U.S. Senate committee in Washington, D.C.. He later served successfully in the Spanish-American War as a naval cadet. Lodge was a close friend of Theodore Roosevelt, who penned a fond introduction for the posthumous 1911 collection Poems and Dramas of George Cabot Lodge. Private life In 1900, he married Mathilda Frelinghuysen Davis, with whom he had 3 children:Dictionary of American Biography. Page 346. Scribner, 1959. 2 being politicians Henry Cabot Lodge, Jr. (born 1902) and John Davis Lodge (born 1903).The Political Graveyard accessed 2007-07-06 He died near Nantucket in August 1909. Writing Lodge was best known for his delicate sonnets, such as "The Song of the Wave," "Essex," and "Trumbull Stickney." (Stickney was a friend and admirer), several of which were anthologized. His style and artistic outlook were deeply affected by the pessimism of Schopenhauer and Giacomo Leopardi, as well as French influences including Baudelaire and Leconte de Lisle. Recognition A biography, The Life of George Cabot Lodge (1911), was written by his friend and confidant Henry Adams. His collected poems and dramas, in 2 volumes, were published (also in 1911) by Houghton Mifflin. Publications Poetry *''The Song of the Wave, and other poems. New York: Scribner, 1898. *Poems, 1899-1902. New York: Cameron, Blake, 1902. **Upper Saddle River, NJ: Literature House, 1905. *The Great Adventure. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1905. *The Soul's Inheritance, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1909. Plays *Cain: A drama. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1904. *Herakles. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1908. Collected editions *''Poems and Dramas. (2 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1911. Volume I, Volume II. *''Selected Fiction and Verse'' (edited by John William Crowley). St. Paul, MN: John Colet Press, 1976. Edited *Trumbull Stickney, The Poems of Trumbull Stickney (edited with William Vaughn Moody & John Ellerton Lodge). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1905. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Cabot Lodge, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 21, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) (1 poem, "The Sonnets of Ishtar") at Representative Poetry Online. *George Cabot Lodge in the Little Book of Modern Verse: "Trumbull Stickney," "Exordium". * George Cabot Lodge at PoemHunter (5 poems). ;Books *George Cabot Lodge at the Online Books Page *[http://books.google.com/books?vid=LCCN02030243&id=khz1ZLGLGawC&printsec=titlepage Poems (1899-1902)], downloadable, at Google Books. ;About *Lodge, George Cabot in Searchable Sea Literature. *George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909) in the Encyclopedia of American Poetry. (.PDF) *[http://books.google.com/books?vid=LCCN11029033&id=XxjnxT0ebvwC&printsec=titlepage The Life of George Cabot Lodge], downloadable, at Google Books. Category:American poets Category:1873 births Category:1909 deaths Category:Cabot family Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Harvard University alumni Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:20th-century poets